


MichiMichi

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Aggressive Submissive, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Name In Title, Creepy, Dubious Consent, Early in Canon, Forced Relationship, Genderfuck, God Complex, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Slash, Obsessive Behaviour, Sleepovers, Stalking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Misa was a boy? Yaoi, Light/boy!Misa future L/boy!Misa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** _I do not own Death Note._  
>    _Reposting from Fanfiction.net_  
>  _Pairing: Light/male!Misa_  
>  _Writing experiment—what if Misa was a boy?_  
>  _This is another one from the Kink meme._  
>  _http://community.livejournal.com/dn_kink2/?page=32#comments_  
>  _The request is actually for L/boy!Misa but then I started writing it and suddenly Light/Misa sort of works (Though I'm thinking of doing L/boy!Misa and maybe a threesome in the future) because canonically Light does not like girls (though whether he likes guys is an open question) and is much more tolerant of mistakes made by his male followers._  
>  _This first chapter pretty much follows canon (with the exception that Misa is a boy). The second chapter is where we branch off into uncharted waters..._

Light opened the door to find a strange blonde-haired boy standing on his doorstep. He was small and slight of frame with a boyish face making it hard to tell his age.

"H-hi," he stammered shyly. "I'm Michi Amane."

The stranger bowed deeply giving Light a tantalizing view of his perfect ass bound in tight black leather pants. Yes, many cows had to die for that wardrobe as he was also wearing an open black leather jacket with only a fishnet shirt under it that left nothing to the imagination (that had to be cold, going out at night like that). Light continued to appraise the stranger. He had finished up that ensemble with shit-kicker leather combat boots and a chain belt. Then the boy's long blonde Fabio hair fell back to reveal a black leather bondage collar around his neck. Light swallowed (for some reason his throat was going dry) so either LOOK-AT-ME teen Goth or male prostitute. Overall not someone he would typically know or associate with (Ryuk not withstanding).

_Could it be?_

"I-I was afraid you'd get worried after you saw that message on TV," he squeaked out. "I just couldn't take it anymore! So I brought this notebook..."

 _A Death Note_ Light touched it to see a large white creature looming behind him. _A Shinigami? He's the fake Kira!_

Michi humbly entered the house of his hero and was even more in awe when he offered him a seat on his office chair.

Michi could feel Kira's eyes on him for a full minute before he began. "How did you find me?"

Michi explained how he had found Light in Aoyama because he could tell instantly with his Shinigami eyes.

When Light continued to be paranoid about it Rem stepped in. "This boy is telling the truth! I even warned him he shouldn't reveal his real name to Kira but he didn't want to lie to you."

 _Words fail..._ Light glared at them. _I am surrounded by idiots!_ "You... you killed those innocent news announcers and police officers!" Light raged.

"I'm sorry!" Michi whimpered utterly distraught that he had angered his hero.

Light softened a bit when the other boy showed the appropriate respect and terror when faced with his wrath. "That was _wrong!_ " He admonished.

"But... but II just thought that's... what you did?"

The smaller boy withered under Light's glare.

"Don't we have to make a few sacrifices for the good of the world?" His big blue eyes were becoming wet with unshed tears. "I just... I just wanted you to notice me! I just want to be helpful to you!"

Light sighed. "What if you had been caught by the police? Then they would know everything about Kira!"

"But they didn't catch me! And if I do what you say they'll never be able to, so we're safe! Don't you need someone to see L's name? I could be your eyes so..."

"So... what?" _The nerve of this guy! Showing up at my house like this! Misusing my name and now he presumes that he can make demands of me?_

Michi looked away shyly, submissively.

"What?" Light demanded roughly.

"W-would you please make me your boyfriend?"

Light was completely floored. Michi cowered in fear as Light rose to his feet, radiating malice.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Did Michi have magical eyes that detected orientation too? Or maybe there was a little neon sign reading "I'm a gay" floating above his head?

"II didn't..."

_This guy... he's a total idiot! To ask that of Kira not knowing...! I should kill him for just suggesting..._

_No._

_A God is secure in all aspects of his being..._

"You... you are?" Michi immediately perked up as he realized that Light didn't deny it... and immediately glomped him. "YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Light yelped as the smaller boy leaped against him and roughly fell back on his bed with Michi on top of him.

 _Then again, maybe I still should..._ At the very least he felt like he really wanted to hit him just on general principal as well as for daring to touch his person. Then the small annoying thing snuggled into his chest and Light stayed his hand. (He still wanted to hit him he just suddenly for some reason couldn't find the motivation to do so...)

 _So presumptuous!_ Just because he was gay didn't mean he'd want to be gay with this guy. Light admittedhe was slightly attracted to the pretty boy who apparently hero-worshipped him-but that was before Michi opened his mouth. Now he had his first impression-sure Michi was attractive but that was overshadowed by his more defining character traits-he was STUPID, impulsive, whiny, obnoxious... Until today Light didn't think it was possible to find someone more obnoxious than L... and to LOATHE someone more than L

But his eyes would be a useful weapon.

 _I have to tread carefully. With his personality-if he finds out I'm manipulating him and gets hurt he'll probably kill me..._ That much was already clear. Michi was crazy in love with him, emphasis on crazy, but Light was seeing only one means of controlling him, of ensuring that loyalty... Still...

"We can't be seen together."

Michi reeled as if he had been struck. "Why not? You haven't come out yet?"

Light ignored the question and pointed out that with L's surveillance cameras and the physical evidence Michi left behind that if they were seen together afterward it would look bad for both of them and put them both in danger. Michi explained how he wore a disguise that day and that he had a friend take care of making the tapes.

Light sighed. "What's this friend doing now?"

"If you want me to kill her, just say so and I'll kill her! Look, if you still can't trust me you can even hold onto my Death Note!" Light was shocked speechless as the other boy shoved the notebook at him "But you're just holding it so I get to keep the eyes, right Rem?"

"Yes, that's right." 

It was to Light's even greater puzzlement when he saw how the Shinigami was looking at the boy with concern and affection. Light cautiously took Michi's notebook still wary of any tricks or traps.

"See now there's no way I can possibly kill you and if I become a burden to you, you can just kill me, alright?"

Light gaped at the boy as if he was some kind of alien lifeform. Why go this far? Why was he so eager to throw his life away for him?

"But... you could have taken several pages from your Death Note. You could be hiding them for all I know!"

Light startled as the smaller boy clattered out of his seat, angry and close to tears.

"I didn't even know you could use it that way!" Michi whined. "Why are you so suspicious of me? I only wish to serve you! I don't care even if all you do is use me! Please believe me!"

" _Why?_ " Light said exasperated. "Why would you say that?"

Michi whimpered. "Because you're... you're my hero!"

Light watched wide-eyed as the boy slumped on the floor, kneeling before him, his head tilted down couldn't hide the tears that were leaking onto the hardwood floor.

"When I was young my-my parents were killed in a robbery. It happened right in front of me! I saw him! I knew he did it!" Michi clenched his fists in fury. "I wanted him to pay for what he did! But... at the trial-he was going to walk! I even thought of killing that bastard myself! But then you punished him for what he did to my parents! That's why Kira means everything to me!" The older boy looked up at Light beseechingly. "I just wanted to meet you! To thank you! Please! I'll do anything for you!"

_All these irrational moves were just to meet Kira. Still he got around L's surveillance with ease..._

_And..._

_He's promised to obey me from now on._

Light tightly embraced him. "Alright... I'll be your boyfriend..." Light's smirk went unseen.

"Th-thank you. I-I'll try my hardest to make you love me!" Michi sighed happily as he snuggled against him. Light had to keep himself from laughing with glee as this smaller boy-with the Shinigami eyes-swore his undying love and loyalty to him.

This made Light feel very powerful.

_If you're so eager for me to use you, then fine! I'll use you! And then I'll throw you away like the trash that you are! I'll use him to wipe out the entire taskforce and then I'll kill him too. He's the only one to learn Kira's true identity. The only one! I can't let him live much longer!_

"Oh Light..." Michi groaned.

Light felt slightly uncomfortable as his new "boyfriend" hugged him tightly and swooned over him.

When Light finally managed to break the hug Michi looked slightly disappointed but then perked up. "Can I see your Shinigami? I'd really like to meet him!"

Light sighed. _I guess if I want him to trust me I have no choice..._ "Turn around!" Light ordered.

Michi blushed red. "Okay..."

Light removed a notebook scrap from its hiding place; he noticed how Michi shivered slightly as he lightly brushed the paper across his skin and a little whine bubbled out from his throat.

"Er..." That was awkward. "You can turn back now..."

Michi turned back around to see Ryuk looming over them.

"Hey there! I'm Ryuk!" 

"Oh hi! Wow! You're a completely different kind of Shinigami from Rem, aren't you?"

"Hyuk!" 

Light looked askance as the cheerful blonde boy and Light's apple-addicted pet monster instantly hit it off waving cheerily at each other well they seemed to share a few common interests... like fashion sense...

"Oh and Light darling, do you know how to kill a Shinigami?"

Michi was grinning from ear to ear as he shared that interesting little tidbit Rem had told him with his hero.

Light sweat-dropped. "Did you just call me darling?"

"Then can I call you Knight instead," Michi clung to his arm and leaned in uncomfortably close "because you're like my knight in shining armor you know!" gushed his adoring fan.

"Let's stick with Light, okay?"

And so Michi launched into an explanation of how to kill Shinigami (much to Rem's discomfort) and when Light wanted to know how the Shinigami eyes work and how much of someone's face he had to see Michi got out a sketchpad and made a series of quick sketches demonstrating what would and wouldn't work.

Light leaned over him as he drew, looking over his shoulder and was impressed. Michi was a very talented artist.

"Wow... you're really good at explaining..."

"Thanks!" Michi blushed.

Light blushed deeper when he noticed their position and hastily withdrew.

 _I'll be killing him eventually._ Light thought with annoyance. _I can't develop feelings for him! That's how idiots get caught!_

Just as Light backed away Michi began complaining about how it was so hot in here and shed out of his leather jacket, leaving it sloppily on the chair. Now all he was wearing was that see-through fishnet shirt...

Odd, Light noticed it was kind of hot in here too... he never noticed that about his room before.

Michi just kept staring at him... Light was getting a bit creeped out...

"Wow! You're officially my boyfriend now!"

"Well..." Light looked away. "I guess..."

"Now these are my terms..."

_Terms, what?_

"We must go out at least once a week!" Michi announced oh-so-sweetly.

 _Unbelievable! He still doesn't get it!_

"We CAN'T be seen together!"

"But... WHY?"

"Look, I guess I have to spell this out for you. I'm already under slight suspicion of being Kira. So if someone I just met suddenly gets too close to me they will come under suspicion of being the Second Kira!"

"Wow! L's amazing!" Michi put his hand to his mouth in an effeminate gesture. "I mean everyone's saying the case is going nowhere and he's a complete idiot and stuff but he already knows that much?"

" _Anyway,_ " Light said a bit miffed that _his_ fanboy was suddenly gushing over _L._ "It's all worked out because I've been able to get close to L."

"Kira and L are friends? Woah that's _so cool!_ This is like... living in a spy movie!"

 _Idiot!_ "But he only suspects me because there are no other suspects... but there's no evidence and little by little I'm winning his trust..."

"So all you have to do is take me to where L is and I'll see his name for you!"

"It's not that simple!"

Actually... it was that simple. But... it was something Light wouldn't even admit to himself... just how much he was enjoying the game... just how much he was enjoying... L.

"Oh..." Michi groaned in disappointment. "So you're saying we can't go on dates because it would be too suspicious?"

"Look I'll call you and see you as often as this situation allows" Light persuaded.

"You will?"

"But to cover up our meetings I'll be dating a lot of girls, okay..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" Michi shouted, as he shot out of his seat, his hands balling into fists. Light took an involuntary step back, startled by Michi's new dominant mood. "This isn't just about suspicion! You're ashamed of me! You're ashamed of us!"

 _There isn't an us! We just met!_

"All this deception! Why not just come out?"

"I-"

Well Michi was smarter than he gave him credit for (meaning he would have to be that much more careful). He hit the nail on the head. Light had an image to maintain. He couldn't be seen with...

"I don't want you dating girls even if you're just pretending!" Michi's eyes flashed blood red. "IF I SEE YOU WITH ONE OF THEOSE WHORES I'LL KILL THEM!"

 _Holy shit!_

It was bad enough he had to pretend to date this boy but he was going to force him to... come out?

Light buried his face in his hand.

Light didn't think anyone even suspected his preferences... he believed them to be as secure as his OTHER secret well maybe Yamamoto suspected because of that one time Light tried (and failed) to flirt with him... but Yamamoto had kept his mouth shut about it (so Light permitted his heart to keep beating).

"Look, Michi... sweetie." Light laid his hand on his shoulder and felt through the fishnet that his skin was slightly slick with sweat.

"Sweetie? Hyuk!" Ryuk chuckled knowingly.

"This isn't a game. We're both risking our lives to make this world a better place..."

"I know but..." the boy oozed forward invading his personal space again and declared "I love you more than the world, Light!"

Light sighed. "I think you're confused. You're here because you worship Kira. You don't even _know_ me."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"No..."

The little blonde boy sighed and gazed at him adoringly. "It's true, I wanted to meet Kira out of gratitude and respect, not love. But from the moment I saw you, I knew..."

 _What is WRONG with this guy!_

Ryuk chuckled. "Hyuk! Popular! As always." 

Light glared hatefully at his crazed stalker who was still presuming he could make demands of him.

"I think you're forgetting I have both notebooks. If you don't obey me I can easily kill you."

"I would never allow that, Light Yagami!" Rem growled.

Light hadn't thought this situation could get any worse until Michi's Shinigami came along and promised him instant death if Michi ever were to have an unfortunate "accident."

 _I have to protect this asshole until he... dies?_

Just then Light's bedroom door opened and his mother peeked inside.

"Oh my, Light. You're little friend is still here?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Michi bowed deeply in contrition. Sachiko was impressed. Sure he dressed kind of funny but he was really a sweet, polite young man. "We just got to talking..."

"It's really late," Sachiko admonished. "The trains have stopped running by now... It's not safe for you kids to be out this late..."

 _That's right! The streets are not safe... And if anything happens to Michi..._

"Mom... can he stay the night?"

Sachiko looked surprised but said "I don't see why not..."

She smiled. It was so rare that Light had friends over and even if Michi was a bit strange... this was a welcome change.

"W-would that be okay?" Michi stammered.

Light sighed. "Sure..."

"I'll get out the spare futon..."

Of course, as Sachiko pointed out, the guest gets the bed-the host takes the crappy futon. But Michi was quick to switch their positions as soon as Light's mother was away.

Light noticed that Michi was getting into bed still wearing those tight leather pants. That looked rather uncomfortable...

"It is hot in here, aren't you going to take those off?"

Michi blushed scarlet. "I'm... not wearing anything under this."

Light sighed, got up, and shoved a pair of his black silk boxers at him. "Get changed in the bathroom."

Michi rushed to obey.

Light swallowed hard watching Michi's graceful movements as he returned to his room wearing nothing but Light's underwear...

Light tried hard to just go to sleep but just ended up watching how Michi writhed about trying to get comfortable on the crappy futon...

Light sighed. "Mom's right, you're our guest you shouldn't have to sleep on that thing... We can act like adults about this, right? I mean there's enough room in the bed for two people..."

Michi gasped. "You're asking me to..." Michi immediately bounded into the bed with him like an excited puppy. "YAY! I'm so happy!"

_I immediately regret this decision..._


	2. Chapter 2

Light wasn't quite sure what possessed him to extend an invitation to sleep in his bed to his crazed stalker fanboy. Light could only watch in horror as Michi gleefully dove under the covers and invaded his personal space, gibbering stupidly all the while.

"Shut up before I change my mind!" Light growled as Michi continued to make excited noises.

"Sorry..." Michi whimpered.

Once again Light tried to go to sleep. But now there was a predictable new problem. Michi's hands kept wandering... he kept touching him, cuddling up to him, rubbing against him...

And Light felt his blood rushing to all the wrong places.

"Would you cut that out?" Light groaned. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Michi giggled. "But... you like it." He ran his hand up and down where Light was hard under his boxers.

Light slapped him away. Michi was undeterred and was soon at it again. When he didn't stop Light growled in great frustration, and violently leapt on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Michi giggled again and writhed beneath him.

Light blushed when he realized their position and... Light had a definite problem now. He'd have to go take care of it in the bathroom... However when he tried to pull away he found that Michi's hands were gripping tightly into his back, holding him in place. Michi was much stronger than he looked! Light couldn't hold back a groan as Michi shifted his hips and ground them together.

"Stop this," Light said, but his words were lacking the same conviction they held before.

"But... you're my boyfriend! I just want to make you feel good!"

To his great embarrassment Light made a frustrated noise as the boy lifted his hips and ground them together again.

"Let... go of me..." Light ground out.

 _This has to stop! I... I can't show **weakness** in front of my follower!_

"Light... you KNOW I'll do anything for you," Light shuddered again as Michi again brushed against his hardness. " _Use_ me."

"No. I..."

"Please?"

Light's body shuddered again as Michi ran his hands up and down his back.

 _No! I won't let him decide!_

Light managed to capture Michi's hands and pin them above his head.

Michi groaned and arched into him again.

"Light... Use me."

"I've never done this before!" Light swallowed as he confessed all in a rush. "Have you?"

Light heard Michi hesitate before answering "No..."

 _Little slut!_ "You wouldn't be _lying_ to me, now would you Michi?" Light's tone was dangerous as he got in his face.

Michi went wide-eyed and squeaked out "I've... never gone all the way before... I promise! I want to be yours! Please Light! Won't you make me yours?" Light hadn't noticed their... proximity until Michi surged upwards and mashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 _NO! I... I WON'T let him decide!_

Light fought back hard with his tongue and quickly dominated his mouth.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting heavily and Michi whined at the loss of contact

Light became very _excited_ by that noise...

_This... this is power!_

He was looking at Michi a little differently now. He was less of an... annoyance... and more like a shiny new toy, like his Death Note, Michi with his Shinigami eyes was another tool for him to use.

Yes, Light was absolutely fascinated by the way he could control this boy... He needed to know how his tools worked now didn't he? So he experimented, seeing what more he could do to elicit those delicious responses by exploring Michi's thin, bony frame. Cautiously Light teased his nipple and slid his hand across his sweaty bare chest and traced along his ribs. Light listened to that moaning that came about as he traced circles around the other boy's hips. Michi was turning into a writhing mess beneath him and he hadn't even really done anything yet!

Light hesitated briefly before pulling Michi's borrowed boxers down.

There was a multitude of reasons why this was a bad idea. He didn't want Michi getting any clingier then he already was (was that possible?) But then again wouldn't he have to do this eventually to ensure his loyalty?

 _This... I'm doing this then... But I can't get attached! I'm going to... kill him... and..._

"I-I'll hurt you!"

"I don't care if you hurt me?" Michi squirmed beneath him again, driving Light insane. "Please?"

Light sighed as he told himself. _I have no choice. If I reject him he'll ruin me!_

"Sound doesn't carry well out of his room but... we have to be quiet, okay?"

Michi nodded enthusiastically all the while smiling victoriously to himself. He knew he had won-he was getting EXACTLY what he wanted.

 _I can do this. I know how to do this... Theoretically..._ Light took him in hand.

"Hah!" Michi groaned.

Light smirked down as he watched fascinated as Michi bucked beneath him as he stroked up and down

 _I control this. I control him. This is..._

Light experimentally released Michi's hands. They immediately found their way to clinging to his back.

 _Okay... that's... okay... I'm... in control._

Light presented his fingers and commanded "Suck!"

Michi was quick to obey. Light let out a surprised groan as Michi slid his tongue up and down his fingers.

Light swiftly withdrew his hand from Michi's mouth, suddenly eager to take what Michi had been offering him earlier-to just slam in, make him scream and cry and beg!

 _He's a sinner. A murderer!_ Light looked down at the smaller boy with loathing and (though he would never admit it) lust as Michi was flush with desire beneath him. _And that would still be much better than what he actually deserves!_ Michi moaned as Light continued with his ministrations, distracting him as he worked a finger inside him.

 _But... but this entire exercise is to ensure his loyalty. It would be counterproductive to deliberately hurt him like that..._

Light consoled himself with the fact that Michi looked a bit uncomfortable as Light fooled around inside him.

"Relax..." Light ordered and Michi obeyed.

After Light could fit three fingers in he figured that was probably enough. Without further ado Light got into position and slid carefully inside of the other boy, Michi was hot and constricting around him.

This... felt good.

Light didn't notice how Michi was whimpering.

He tried this out a few times, thrusting in and out...

Light was so caught up in his current... task he hadn't even noticed how Ryuk was laughing his ass off and providing a lewd running commentary in the background. In fact he had completely forgotten about the Shinigami... that is until Rem gave out a warning growl when Michi suddenly cried in pain.

Light shuddered as he forced himself to pause in his movements.

"I'm hurting you..."

"Don't! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

Well good, because at this phase Light didn't really want to stop. He moved again.

Oh this feeling was brilliant, divine, nothing less than what a God was entitled to.

But Michi didn't seem to be too happy about it...

And then it all changed.

Light hastily put his hand over Michi's mouth for fear he would wake his mother and sister as he moaned in ecstasy. All the same Light angled to find that spot again.

 _Yes, oh yes._

Light's eyes fluttered as he got caught up in this amazing feeling.

The physical stimuli was amazing enough but coupled with these feelings of power, control...

_I control you, Michi Amane. Serve me well and I will reward you I will give you pleasure. Displease me and I will give you pain!_

_This is good! This is right!_

_Am I not merciful? See how a God rewards his followers!_

_Michi Amane! You are mine!_

"Light! Light!" Michi wrapped his legs around him.

Light grunted as Michi clawed at his back spurring him on. Michi was wild beneath him trying to drive him deeper inside. Michi whimpered pathetically when Light forcefully grasped his hips and slammed him down.

 _You don't get to decide! I'm in control!_

Light chuckled as Michi begged and pleaded as Light set his own pace much slower than what Michi wanted just to be contrary; slowly teasing the both of him.

Michi was making the most beautiful keening sounds as Light ground down inside him but still... "Told... you... be... quiet!" Light ground out.

Michi whimpered and shuddered and...

"Liiiight!" Michi shouted as he came warm and wet against his stomach.

Light smirked to himself. _Yeah, I'm good._

Light continued pounding in until he finished. Light threw his head back as he released hard into the body of his follower flooding his insides with his seed. Michi was quiet now and gazing at him with such awe and respect (and _Worship!_ ) until he finally succumbed to his heavy fatigue and drifted quietly to sleep.

Light decided he liked Michi like this.

Well, if this is what it took to shut him up and to keep him in line...

He wouldn't mind terribly doing this again.

Light idly ran his hands through Michi's long blonde hair until he seemed to realize what he was doing and his movements came screeching to a halt.

 _I can't get attached! He's just a tool! And... he's... annoying! He never shuts up! (This is the first time he's ever been quiet since he first came here!) And he killed innocent people just to get my attention! He dresses like a prostitute... He..._

Michi snuggled against him in his sleep, burying his face in his chest.

Light's hands resumed petting his new... pet on their own accord.

Light sighed. _I shouldn't have given in to him like this! It was STUPID!_

_We shouldn't even be SEEN together!_

_And here we did it in my own bedroom! I have to clean all this up before mom finds us like..._

_Wait..._

"Michi?" Light shook him in his sleep. "Hey! Michi?"

Michi groaned pathetically and his eyes fluttered open.

"Michi... where did you make the tapes?" Light roughly demanded

Michi blinked awake and said tired and meekly "in my apartment, why?"

"THAT'S NO GOOD!"

Michi yelped as Light bolted out of bed not even bothering to cover himself as he rushed to retrieve his Death Note from his desk.

"Light Yagami! What are you doing?" Rem demanded, as Light flipped the notebook open to a blank page, worried that she would have to put her threat into action sooner rather than later.

"Light... what? What's wrong?" Michi was getting worried because Light seemed... afraid?

"The police could collect trace evidence from your room! Hairs, fibers, DNA... If they've got your DNA... you're _screwed!_ "

Michi shivered as he sat up in the bed the stained sheets pooling around him. "I-I didn't think of that..."

"Hyuk hyuk oh he's _screwed_ alright" Ryuk cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> _Question: Is Misa any more or less sympathetic / annoying as a male?_


End file.
